Good Vs Evil
by fashion forward
Summary: You've heard the story, but there are a few things Mal forgot. Sydney White, Daughter of Snow White. Her life just got a whole lot more complicated. Starts from the begining of the movie, but I'm continuing the story to continue even after where the movie ended.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for opening my story, I was watching the movie and this idea just popped into my head. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Descendants, nor any of it's characters. I only own a few OCs I have created for this story.**

 **Sydney White's POV**

"What are you doing?!" Screamed Talia, my roommate, and the daughter of prince Naveen and princess Tiana.

"Um, eating breakfast?"

"I mean why aren't you getting ready?!"

"I am ready."

"No you are not! I mean look at what you're wearing!" I looked down at my clothes, my slightly baggy blue t-shirt hanging low over my sweat-pants.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Everything! Come on, you're changing." Talia grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards my closet. The specific half of my closet that I do not touch. I have a nack for picking out the most gorgeous clothes, and while part of me can't help but buy them, I try my hardest not to wear them.

"Talia, you know I think beauty is superficial."

"And you know that I totally understand why you hate the idea of beauty becoming the most important thing in someones life, but that doesn't mean you can't look pretty every once in a while." She says while pushing me forward a few steps into the soft fabric. In a matter of seconds I've changed into an outfit that Talia deemed worthy of today.

I frown at the mirror and stare at my new outfit. Talia has traded my sweatpants for a blue pencil skirt and my baggy blue shirt for a light yellow one with a blue short sleeve jacket to top it off. She has curled my short black hair to fall in soft ringlets around my shoulders and placed a red headband in the middle of all the curls to top it off. It had taken a lot of negotiating for her to let me keep my black rimmed glasses on.

"I hate you."

"Oh, you know you love me. If it makes you feel better, just think of it like you're dressing up for the kids of the isle, this is going to me their first day. You do want to make a good first impression don't you?" I sigh, knowing she's right.

* * *

Everyone is gathered in the entrance court, waiting for the kids if the isle to arrive. I look across the lawn at our school band playing and instantly spot my friend Doug. I wave to him and he winks back, busy playing his trumpet. The limo pulls up a little past eleven o'clock. The band continues to play, but stops as soon as the door pops open. Everyone stares as two boys roll out of the car, and I slap my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh. A smaller boy with white hair rolls upon the ground as a taller one with long brown hair stands above him. My eyes catch on the tall one, and I stare at him for a few extra moments than I think are really necessary. He's handsome, surprisingly so that my heart beats a little faster. His hair is longer than I usually thought looked attractive on a guy buy it worked for him, and I hated him for it. Looks were not a thing that I tried to focus on. When being called the fairest almost gets your mother killed, it kind of gives a whole new meaning to the word beauty. Sadly the trait of fairest is passed down. I'm not saying I hate looking pretty, or pretty things for that matter, I just hate the attention you can receive for it. The compliments are never truly sincere, especially when the only real reason people believe you are pretty is because your mother is the fairest of them all. But I got over that a long tome ago. Staring at this guy, however, made my mouth go a little dry, and made the temperature around me rise a bit.

The two boys look to be fighting over some form of blue cloth that I can't quite identify. The taller boy pushes his boot into the white haired boy's throat, pulling at the cloth. Two more girls exit the limo, seeming oblivious to the two boys fighting in front of them. Fairy godmother, the headmistress here at Auradon Prep, pushes through the school band, prince Ben and princess Audrey following close behind. The for isle kids notice seem to suddenly notice the audience and the approaching fairy godmother.

"Leave it like you found it!" says fairy godmother, in a sing song tone. "And by that I mean just leave it." Her tone suddenly becoming serious.

The taller boy throws a bunch of stuff back into the limo.

"Hello, Foxy." He says, stepping up to Audrey, and I groan whilst rolling my eyes. Of course, little miss perfect. Audrey would be okay, if she wasn't so stuck up and narcissistic. Sometimes, I think she's more in love with herself than she is been. "The names Jay." Audrey only gives a little laugh in return.

 _Jay, what a nice name,_ my mind rolls out. Instantly I brush the thought away. Fairy Godmother bends in front of Audrey, reverting the attention back to her.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." Says fairy godmother. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress."

"The fairy godmother." Asks one of the girls, one who has purple hair. "As in 'bobbidi-bobbidi-boo'?"

"Bibbidi-bobbidi you know it." reaplys fairy godmother. By this time I had zoned out, deciding I didn't need to here the oh-so-nice introductionI knew Audrey would eventually be sharing. I stepped to the side and motioned to Doug that I'd meet him inside. I slowly began to make my way into the building. A few seconds later dug was at my side.

"So what do you think of them?" I asked.

"They're kind of scary." He said, shrugging. I laughed at his response.

"They're not that scary, a bit rough around the edges maybe, but hey they did grow up on the isle of the lost."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Doug, come here" Says Ben, as we enter the building. The four kids of the isle standing right beside Ben. I trail along behind Doug. "This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms."

"Mhmm." I silently cough in the background.

"Oh and this is Sydney."

"Hi." I awkwardly wave. "I'm not actually benifical to you I just thought this would be a better way to introduce myself. It was a better plan in my head, especially since Ben didn't forget me in my head."

"Sorry Sydney."

"I'm just joking." I said playfully pushing Ben. He laughed and walked back over to the isle kids. He stopped in front of the girl with purple hair.

"I'll see you later okay?" He said, his eyes seeming to only look at her. "And if there is anything you need, feel free to..."

"Ask Doug." Audrey suddenly cut in with a fake laugh, which I could tell made Ben feel uncomfortable.

"Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." Doug's voice fades away when he spots the other girl, whom has blue hair. "Heigh-ho." he breathes out and I try not to laugh.

"Evie." She says. "Evil queens daughter."

"Oh, and this is... um."

"Sydney, Sydney White."

"Yeah."

"White?" Says the Evie girl. "As in Snow White?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." I know what she means. Her mother poisoned mine because of her beauty. I nod and pretend I don't understand the need for her question. I hold no grudge against her, it was her mother whom poisoned mine, not her.

"Okay, so about your classes." Says Doug, trying to change the subject. "I, uh, put in the requirements already. History of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101."

"Let me guess, new class?" asked the girl with purple hair. Doug only nodded his head. I kept glancing at Jay, making myself feel awkward in the process. "Come on guys. Let's go find our dorms."

They all began walking in the wrong direction, Doug seeming oblivious to the matter as he stared at Evie.

"Mhmm." I coughed loudly, grabbing Doug's attention.

"What?" I gave hime a look and nodded my head towards the group of four. "Oh, uh, yeah. Your dorms are that way, guys." The four nodded at him and heading in the other direction. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy, and..." Doug made a look, pondering who the fourth dwarf was.

"Sneezy, Doug, it's Sneezy." I said laughing as I pulled him off to class.

* * *

 **Jay's POV**

"That wasn't so bad." said Carlos, as we stepped into our room. It was large, with a flat screen tv and a table on one side and two beds on the other.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, cracking my fingers. "It wasn't all that great either." After putting what little stuff we had away, I decided I din't feel like staying all couped up in the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." I said before shutting the door behind me.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Said a voice from behind me. I froze, I didn't think anyone else was here. I currently stand in a little courtyard that I assumed was currently empty. It's small and secluded and I noticed it on my escape route from my stealing spree. I had come upon a little area with some books lying about and an apple sitting closely by, but not a soul in sight. Or so I thought.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked, trying to stall until I could plan a perfect get away.

"It looks like you're taking my apple." I turned around to come face to face with the beautiful girl from earlier. Sydney, I think her name was. She hair was black as ebony, her skin was so pale it closely resembled snow, and her lips were as red as blood. Then it hit me, she was the daughter of Snow White. I thought I had heard that somewhere.

"Well sorry, I didn't know this was such an important apple to you." I turn my charm up a little.

"It's not," She said with a smirk, not quite buying my act. "You can have it. I hate apples, it just happened to some with the rest of my lunch. I was just wondering why you didn't just ask." I scoffed.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You're Jay, son of Jafar. I saw you earlier today." She surprised me with her answer, but I din't let it show.

"Then you must know where I come from. We don't ask for things on the Isle of the Lost." I said, dropping voice down an octive as I spoke. Her smirk fell, and her eyes clouded over a bit.

"Tha...that doesn't mean you can't start now." She said, stuttering a bit. I smirked.

"We're not like kids like you." I said, as I started to walk around her.

"What... what's that supposed to mean?"

"Good kids. I bet you're just a good girl, straight to the bone."

"You... you don't know what you're talking about.

"Oh really, you can prove me wrong?" I baited.

"You know what, I change my mind, you can't have my apple." She said, ripping the apple out of my hand and throwing it into the distance. She gasped, as if suprised about her own actions. "I'm sorry, I'll go get it." She said, running off to go find it.

I couldn't help myself as I began to laugh. _Weird girl_ , I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked the first chapter, thank you for reading I hope you also enjoy this chapter. Remember I do not own Descendants nor any of the characters except for a few of my own OCs.**

 **Sydney's POV**

"Well look at that!" Said Talia, rolling out her southern draw. She pointed out onto the sports field.

"What?" I asked, turning my head in the direction Talia was pointing. Jay, was kicking ass. He was bounding and flipping and kicking ass all at once. My jaw dropped open a bit as I stared out at he field of groaning boys, and Jay victory dancing in the other teams goal. All the cheerleaders are going crazy on the other side of the field. I let out a small laugh at the sight before me.

"You, get over here!" I hear the coach yell. Jay confidently jogs over to coach, a smirk plastered on Jay's face. "What do you call that? I call that raw talent. Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son."

The coach turns to the white haired boy, who'm I'd learned to be Carlos, son of Cruella de Ville. "You ever thought about band?" I lost it, and apparently Jay did as well. I let out a loud laughter at the hilarious scene I'd watched play out.

"I'll work with him coach." Says Ben, being the good natured guy that he is.

"All right. Let's run that again." Replies coach. Jay looks up and makes eye contact with me. I wave and he wave's back before turning to run back onto the field. He stops for a second at the glare of Chad Charming, before simply walking past him while purposely knocking shoulders. Chad makes a face and rubs his shoulder. I laugh even harder. Serves the arrogant prince right.

"Ooooh! What did I just witness?" Asked Talia.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, there is totally something going on between you and Mr. Tall dark and handsome down there."

"Shut-up Talia. There is really nothing going on between Jay and I. We literally met, like, once. That's all, I swear."

"You like him." She said, hitting my shoulder.

"Ow, stop that!" I laughed, pushing Talia away. "There is nothing going on between us. Nothing." I mumble the last 'nothing' more to myself than anyone else in particular.

* * *

The bell rang signaling class had begun. I got my stuff and closed my locker door. Evie and the purple haired girl were only a few lockers away from them. I heard the annoying laugh of Audrey fade away as she came into view of the two girls.

"Those kids are trouble." I heard Chad saying. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye, Mal." I heard Evie say, before passing me to go to class.

"Bye." Said the girl Mal, before turning back to her locker. I could hear Audrey blabbering on about Mal from where I was, so I knew Mal could hear her as well. Mal gave a sigh.

"Please tell me your not sighing about little miss princess over there, cause I'd like to think you could take her any day." I said walking up to Mal. She turned to me and gave a little smirk.

"I would breathe if she commanded me to." Said Mal.

"Good, she doesn't deserve your carbon dioxide. My names Sydney."

"Yeah, I remember seeing you on the first day."

"Yeah? I was hoping to make a better impression than that."

"I'm surprised you'd want to be seen talking with me in the first place."

"Why, because you're the daughter of Maleficent? I think It's cool, everyone else here are a bunch of princesses and princes, not exactly the toughest bunch of kids you'll meet." She laughed and so did I. I glanced at Audrey, who gave me the stink eye. I simply waved and gave the fakes smile I could as she stalked off in the other direction. You're pretty good at art."

"You think?"

"Yeah, You should really join art class, or art club, there are a lot cooler people in art club."

"Really, Like who?"

"Oh, like myself." I laugh.

"Well maybe." The bell rang again.

"I hope I'll see you later Mal, you're pretty cool."

"I guess I could say the same about you." She said with a smirk. I turned around and went to class.

"Hey!" I heard Ben say behind me.

"Hey." I heard Mal say back, and I turned the corner.

* * *

I sit down in my history of woodsmen and pirates class.

"Welcome students!" calls out Mr. W, the original woodsman from snow white's story and my godfather. He's a burley man, he definitely gives of the lumberjack vibe.

"Sup." I hear. I turn my head to see Jay walk in.

"Ah Jay, glad of you to join us. There's an empty seat next to…" He scans the room and stops at the empty seat next to me. I can see the battle in his eyes. He's not too keen about having Jafar's son sit next to his only godchild.

"Me!" I call out letting Mr. W know I'm okay with it. "There's an empty seat next to me."

Jay nods and walks in my direction. He pulls out the chair next to me and sits down.

"So toady class…" Mr. W drones on.

"I didn't know you were in this class." Jay whispers. I turn my head, and he's smirking at me.

"Yeah? And why is that important?" I smirk right back at him.

"Oh t's not I guess. It's just nice having a beautiful girl to sit next to."

 _How cheesy_ , I think. I can't help but blush, however, and I curse my emotional state. Instantly I try to pretend he doesn't effect me.

"Oh, wow, I bet you tell that to all the girls. Sadly, cheesy lines like that don't work on me."

But he's still smirking, and I know he saw me blush.

"Yeah, I can tell." He chuckles.

"You know what…"

"Mrs. White, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. It's nothing." I said trying to revert the attention away from myself. I hear Jay, muffling a laugh beside me.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I get little miss goodie two shoes in trouble." He taunted, I scoffed in reply.

"I am not little miss goodie two shoes."

"Really, after you stole your own apple from me and then threw it away, you apologized and then went to get it back for me. I bet you don't have a single bad bone in your body."

"Um, that is not true."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"I'd like to see that." He said giving me a look.

"Me too." I mumbled under my breath. I wasn't sure if I had a good bone in my body either. Not to brag, definitely not to brag, but I sometimes can't help but be nice. I mean it. While I do often rely on my witty sarcasm to be my sole conversation starters, I can't help but be nice. Help and old woman cross the road, pick up someones stuff when they've dropped it, give someone a smile on a rainy day. And yes I know that last one is a bit rediculious, but it's true. It's exhausting.

I look back at Jay, who is now looking at a paper Mr. W is passing out. Why oh why did I feel the need to try so hard around him.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"What?" I'm walking along the path in the forest when I hear a loud scream behind me. I turn around to see Carlos trying to climb up a tree. A small dog barking a few feet below him.

"No stop!" I hear him yell.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I say, running over to him and picking up the dog.

" Oh, you're Sydney, right? Help me! This thing is a killer. He's gonna chase me down and rip out my is a vicious rabid pack animal!"

"Hey, who told you that?" I ask, holding the dog closer to me.

"My mother!" he says.

"Cruella?" I ask.

"She's a dog expert. A dog yellerer." I only laugh in response. "Why are you holding him? He's gonna attack you!"

"Carlos, You've never actually met a dog, have you?"

"Of course not."

"Dude, meet Carlos." I say, rubbing the dog a bit. "Carlos, this is duse. He's kind of like the campus mutt."

"He doesn't look like a vicious, rabid pack animal."

"That's cause he's not." I say, as Carlos slowly begins to climb down from the tree.

"Jeez. You're a good boy, aren't you?" Says Carlos. He puts out his hand and pets Dude.

"Here, you wanna hold him?" I say handing Carlos the dog. Carlos slowly takes the dog into his arms.

"You're a good boy."

"I guess you guy's have it pretty rough on the island."

"Yeah." Says Carlos. "Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs."

"Carlos!" Screams Ben running up from the other direction. He stops right in front of us, hands on knees and breathing hard.

"Glad you could join us Ben." I laugh out, patting him on the back.

"What did I miss."

"Oh nothing much." I say looking back at Carlos, who is preoccupied with petting Dude. Ben stands up, seeming to have caught his breath.

"You're a good runner Carlos. You're… you're fast, you know."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you." he says before turning back to Dude.

"So, uh… listen, we're gonna give you guys some space, yeah?" I say, pushing Ben along. "You guys get to know each other and just, you know, you can come find Ben when you're done, okay?"

"Okay."

"See you later." I say.

"Yeah, see ya." Answers Carlos, before sitting on a log with Dude.

"What did I miss?" asked Ben as I pushed him along.

"Oh nothing." I said, one more time. "Come on, you stink."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sydney's POV**

"You know, you're practically stalking her, right?" I said, when Doug noticed Evie.

"Technically... yes." he said, before leaving me to head towards her.

I stared from a far as Doug slowly made his was to Evie. Under the bleachers, she stood with Chad Charming. I knew he was leading her on, he would only drop her when she was not longer needed. I would know. I was once that new, lost girl who thought that Chad Charming was a dashing prince. Now, I knew he was just a slimy piece of crap, not worthy of the title prince. That's when I had met Ben, he was nice, and though he hung out with Chad and Audrey sometimes, he was a much better person.

"I could really use a tough guy like you." I turned to my right at the familiar voice. A few seats down sat coach and he was talking to Jay. "The team's a bunch of princes, if you know what I mean."

"You're telling me. It's all, 'after you old chum,' and 'oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?' Where I come from it's 'prepare to die sucker!'" Replied Jay. "As my father says, 'the only way to win is to make sure everyone else loses!'"

"Jay!" Interrupted Coach.

"You rip..."

"Jay, Jay, Jay!" I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my laugh. "Let me explain a team to you. Uh, it's like a family."

"You do not want to be at my house at dinner time." Jay's answer caused my laugh to fade and my smile to fall.

"Okay, okay, um... you know how a body has a lot of different parts? The legs, elbows, ears. But they all need each other. Well, that's what a team is. Different players who work together to win. Make any sense?"

"Can I be the fist?" Asked Jay, all joking aside. The coach only laughed in response and held up a jersey. He handed it to Jay and walked off the bleachers.

"Do you always watch people?" Asked Jay, turning to me with a smirk. "Or is it just me."

"Oh please? What makes you think you're so special."

"I don't know, what makes you think I'm so special?" He says.

"So you made the team?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah I guess."He answered, trying to sound nonchalant, but I noticed the gleam in his eyes.

"Well, I'm not really into sport, speaking that our team sucks. But maybe we'll finally have a chance at winning with you on the team, I may just have to come see it for myself."

"I'll maybe just have to see you there."

* * *

"Hey, Evie, wait up!" I called to Evie when I saw her walking sown the hall. She turned, but l the skeptic look on her face told me how worried she was about facing me head on.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Look, I know you and I don't have the best connections, but I just wanted to warn you about Chad."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I know he seems nice and dreamy but he's..."

"No, I mean, who do you think you are. Is this some kind of joke." I was a little taken a back by her reaction.

"What, no, I didn't..."

"Didn't what?"

"I was just trying to warn you..."

"Oh please, I know exactly what you're trying to do."

"Look I don't know what you're problem is with me..."

"My problem with you? It's obvious that the problem is something you hold against me. That's obviously why you're trying to embarass me."

"What? No..."

"Stay away from me." She finally tunred and storde off, leaving me speechless.

* * *

I stared out the window to by room. The day had turned from a lovely spring filled day to a mysterious star filled night.

"What's bugging you Syd? You've been staring out that window since you got back." asked Talia.

"It's nothing." Said trying to sound sincere. Talia only stared me down, pulling the answer right from my lips. "It's just, I don't think Evie likes me."

"Evie? You mean the girl from the isle." Talia laughed. "Leave it to you to try and befriend the people whom everyone else is terrified of. You know not everyone is going to like you."

"I know, I know. It's just, I think she doesn't like me because she thinks that I don't like her."

"I'm sorry, what. Now I'm confused."

"I think she thinks I don't like her because she's the evil queen's daughter."

"Oh, and because you're Snow White's daughter she thinks that you hold some grudge over her?"

"Exactly."

"Syd, maybe you just need to tell her flat out."

"I tried. Well sort of, I tried warning her about Chad." Talia cringed at the mention of his name. "She thought I was only trying to embarass her."

"How?"

"I don't know. But to sum up her words she hates me." Talia walked the small distance between us and sat down next to me.

"We can't save them all Syd. Some are just gonna have to learn the hard way about Chad Charming." I sighed. Quite simply it happened freshman year. I was the new girl, and Chad Charming was the most charming of them all. But looking back at it now, I realized my mistake. I pretty much became his servant, and for a while I remained blissfully ignorant to the matter. That was of course until the annual auradon prep royal ball came. I had expected Chad to take me. Instead, he laughed in my face when I asked him in front of the whole class, and instead took Lonnie, daughter of Mulan. I wanted to hold it against her, but a few days later, he dumped her as well and I realized he was the real villain in the matter. Evie didn't deserve that.

I looked Talia in the eyes and sighed once more.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?" I said, and Talia nodded with sympathetic eyes.

The halls were dark as most of the students were in their rooms, but a few still lingered the halls. Some for late night snacks, others throwing in some extra studying in the quiet of the halls. I just kept walking, no real destination in mind. The dark red carpet looked black only a few feet ahead of me. But at the end of the hall I noticed light coming out of the kitchen door. I slowly walked there, something felt weird about the reasons behind that light being on. It was just my instinct that told me something was off. I tip toed to the door. It was slightly cracked letting little light come out, but it was just enough to catch my attention. I peered inside, there stood Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. Mal was stirring something whilst Evie stood beside her, helping by adding ingrediants. Jay and Carlos simply stood to the side, watching.

"All right. It says that we still need one tear, and I never cry." Said Mal.

"Let's just chop up some onions." Said Carlos.

"No." replied Mal, throwing her arms up. "It says we need one tear of human sadness, and this love potion gets the best reviews, so we have to follow it exactly."

 _Love potion?_ I wondered.

"A tear's a tear." Said Jay.

"That's not true Jay. They both antibodies and enzymes, but and emotional tear has more protein-based horomones than a reflex tear." Replied Evie.

"Listen to you." Laughed Mal.

"Yeah, I knew that." Jay tried to play off, and it took evrything in me not to laugh.

"Did not." Said Carlos, hitting Jay's arm playfully.

"Yeah I did." Tried Jay.

"Oh, hey Sydney, what are you doing?" I whipped around to find Lonnie walking towards me.

"Hey, Lonnie. I was just taking a walk and..." I searched my brain for a good answer. "My foot got cramped so I stopped to stretch a little." I said, grabbing my foot from behind and pulling it towards me just to make my point.

"Okay." Said Lonnie, looking ever so confused. "Do you mind if I get past your stretching?" She asked.

"Oh, no, of course." I said hopping out of her way to let her into the Kitchen.

"There You are, Mal! I was looking for you." I heard Lonnie say. "you know all the girls want you to do their hair!"

"Oh, really?" laughed Mal.

"Midnight snack, huh? What are you guys making?" asked Lonnie.

"Nothing special, just cookies." said Mal, right as Lonnie reached over to swipe a lick of the batter.

"Oh, no, no!" Screamed Evie and Mal at the same time.

'Wait, wait, wait!" Screamed Carlos at the same time as Mal and Evie. But Lonnie plopped the little dollop of cookie dough in her mouth before they could stop her. Dude whipered.

"What? I'm not gonna double dip." I stared, waiting to see what would happen next. Did the love potion work.

"Feel anything?" Asked Evie.

"Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?" asked Mal. Then Jay walked up to Lonnie, a smirk on his face.

"Hey, there." He said in a flirtatious tone, and I tried to ignore the slight pain in my chest. Lonnie only gave hime a look, and pretty much flat out rejected him. I slapped a hand over my mouth, to try and muffle my laughter, but it made a kind of loud sound. Jay turned his head towards the door. I backed away, until my back hit the wall behind me.

"It could use some chips." I faintly heard Lonnie say. _Oh crap, had Jay heard me?_ I wondered. But after a few seconds when no one came to open the door I realized I was in the clear.

"Chips?" I heard Jay ask as I slowly walked towards the door again. Mal sighed.

"And those are..." Mal implored.

"Chocolate chips." Replied Lonnie. Just the most important food group. Wait, didn't your guys moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies?" She said, sprinkling a few choclate chips into the batter. They all just looked at Lonnie, seeming more confused than anything else.

"No." Quietly passed through Mal's lips.

"Like when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and..." Lonnie's voice faded away at the sad look on everyones faces. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's just different where we're from." Answered Mal.

"Yeah, I know, I just, you know, thought... even villains love their kids." Lonie tried to lighten the mood, but it only made thngs worse. The look on Mal's face was heart breaking. "Oh... how awful." said Lonnie, grabbing Mal's hand. I tear escaped my eye and began falliing down my cheak before I swiftly wipped it away, but another swiftly followed it.

"Yeah, well, big bummer," I hear Mal call. "But we have to get these into the oven. so thank you so much for coming by. Really really have a good night." She said.

"Good night." I heard Lonnie call back.

Jay came out, pushing Lonnie out the door. I hid behind it so he wouldn't see me, but the tears kept falling. I swiftly tried to wipe them away. Jay turned around to walk back into the kitchen before his eyes caught on me.

"Sydney?" I shot my head up.

"Oh hey, Jay, how are you doing, I was just taking a walk when I smelled cookies. But I'm pretty tired so I'm just gonna go back now." I pushed past Jay, wipping away another tear. I didn't look back as i practically rand to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sydney's POV**

I was avoiding him. I had spent the whole day denying to myself that there was anyreason I would want to avoid him. But staring into my History of woodsman and pirates class, with Jay sitting in the seat right next to mine, I knew for certain that I was avoiding him. For most of the night I had tossed and turned wondering why Mal and them needed a love potion, but more than that, how they had survivied on the isle of the lost. The memories of my childhood were heart warming, but the seemed meningless compared to the saddness I had seen in Mal's eyes.

"Care to join us Miss White?" asked Mr. W, as he walked into the classroom.

"Oh, yes, of course." I said, scurrying in after him and to my desk. That was the worst part, sitting down. I could feel Jay's eyes on me, and trying to pretend I didn't notice was the hardest thing I've ever done. I made it through about halfway through the class until Mr. W told us we were doing a project. As only Mr. W could have, to fairly choose partners he put numbers in a hat. Each person would go and pick out a number, with out looking of course. The other person who had the same number as you was your partner. I slowly walked up to the front of the room, and stuck my hand in the hat. I pulled out a small slip of paper that was folded in half. With out opening it I walked back to my desk. Once there I peeked at the tiny paper. _17_ , it read. I looked around the room, wondering who my partner would be. After Mr. W called a few more names to go up and pick numbers he told us to get to work. Everyone frantically got out of there seats to look for there partner. I heard a jumble of eights and fives but no seventeens. I scrambled through the mess of people in search of my partner. A small tap on my shoulder caused me to turn around. There stood Jay, a smirk on his handsome face. _Would there be any other expression?_ I joked to myself. In his hands he stretched the small peice of paper so the number could easily be read. _17_ , it read. I sheapishly smiled, holding out my paper. _Of course_ , I thought.

"You've been avoiding me." He said bluntly.

"What? Nooo..." I laughed. I really was an awful liar wasn't I.

"Don't even try." He said, and I rubbed the back of my head, shrugging. "So what are we doing?" He asked, kindly changing the subject.

"A report on the adventures, or should I say misadventures of Captain Hook." I replied.

"Why?" He said, his expression chaging to one of disgust.

"I take it you know Captain Hook."

"Yeah, and he's a wash up. No pun intended." I laughed anyway.

"Well, he's also a pirate, one of the most famous from the origional fairy tales. Peter Pan's to be exact."

"I guess." He said shrugging. His facial features relaxing.

"What is life like on the island?" I couldn't help asking. Jay turned his head up to face me.

"Okay." He said truthfully. "It's nothing like here."

"What do you mean?"

"Mean is the perfect word. It's a lot meaner there than it is here." I tilted my head to the side and studied Jay. As soon as I had mentioned the island his shoulder had tensed, I could tell. He had tightened up. I felt bad for bringing it up.

"So ypu have a games today!?" I quickly asked, trying to change the subject. Instantly Jay's shoulders relaxed.

"Yeah. I can't wait."

"I bet, we might actually have a chance at winning this year. I might just have to see it for myself."

"Well are you."

"Am I what?"

"Going to see it for yourself. Are you coming to the game?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I answered on instinct, all plans of avoiding Jay went out the window. _What did I just get myself into?_ I wondered.

* * *

The game is huge. Evryone form school is either in the stands or on the field. It's intense, the amount of school spirit. With only fourty seven seconds left, the competition was hot. We are tied with the Sherwood Falcons, two to two. The need to get another goal has everyone on the edge of their seats.

"There he is!" Screamed Talia pointing to number eight on the field, Jay.

"Oh, who's the stalker now?" Asks Doug.

"Still you." I laughed, patting Doug on the shoulder, before he walks back over to sit with the band. Everyone is cheering and calling for Jay to go out onto the feild, everyone knows coach would substitute him in. But instead of Jay just going onto the field he stood up with Carlos. "What's going on?" I ask.

"He's bringing that hot head Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a sheild." Called the announcer.

"Oh my god coach is putting in Carlos!" I screamed. "Go Carlos!" I called. The team broke apart and moved to their positions, and the game was on. It all happened in a flash. They passed to Jay, who then passed it off to prince Ben. Carlos blocked a defender from reaching Ben, and the did a little dance, causing laughter to errupt in the stands. Ben passes the ball back to Jay, who passes through the kill zone with ease. Jay passes back to Ben, who looks to pass it back to Jay again. Chad blocks a defender, allowing Ben to pass back to Jay. Jay goes for the first shot but misses. The crowd deflates for a second before preparing for the team to try again. With only twenty three seconds left, everyone was freaking out. They start and Jay get the ball. Chad blocks for Jay, allowing him to pass to Ben. And then defender for the Sherwood Falcon's nocks Carlos down.

"Come on Jay, you can do it!" I scream. Jay runs and picks Carlos up, manuvering through the kill zone, Jay runs. Carlos stops a few paces ahead of Jay, and put out his sheald. Jay bounces the ball off Carlos's sheild and it flies into the air. Jay catches is softly and passes to Ben, who makes the shot and scores, right as the game ends. The crowd erupts into cheers, and everyone is going crazy.

"Woooh!" I scream. "We won, we won!" I scream, grabbing Talia's arms and jumping up and down. The announcer is right in the middle of a ground breaking speech when Ben grabs the micraphone.

"Excuse me, excuse me!." Calls out Ben. "Can I please have your attention!" Evryone stops cheering and waits for Ben to continue. Ben steps uo onto the stand for the kill zone cannon before speaking.

"What's going on?" I ask, looking at Talia for an answer, she shrugs.

"There is something I'd really like to say." And long silence continues, everyone waiting for Ben to continue. "Give me an 'M'!" He suddenly scream.

"M!" Everyone chants.

"Give me an 'A'!" He calls out.

"A!" Everyone repeats.

"Give me an 'L'!"

"L!"

"M a l. M a l." I think trying to put the letters together. "Mal!" I call out turning to the girl in question. She too seemed to have realized what was going on.

"I love you Mal! Did I metion that?" Calls out Ben.

"Oh my god!" Says Talia, beside me. Evryone is screaming and cheering, completely oblivious to the fact that Ben is dating Audrey. _Well not anymore, I guess,_ I think. Then the best thing to ever happen at Auradon Prep happens, Prince Ben starts singing, to Mal.

"Give me a beat! Whoo!" He calls.

"Uno, dos, tres, quatro!" Screams Doug, before the band starts playing. I laugh at the craziness of it all. During all this I realize how good and bad of a dance prince Ben is. To finish it off, he takes of his Jersey and throws it to Mal, before walking up the stands right to her. He goes into kiss her, but she "shyly" blocks her lips with Ben's jersey.

"I love you Mal!" Calls Ben into the microphone. "Did I mention that?"

Audrey snatches the microphone from Bens grasp.

"Chad's my boyfriend now!" She says.

"Hey!" Says Chad in response.

"And I am going to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date." Audrey kisses Chad and a cringe.

"Woah!" Says everyone else in response, except Ben.

"Mal! Will you go to the coronation with me?" Asked Ben, with out even reacting to Audrey.

"Yes!" Screamed Mal in response.

"She said Yes!" Screamed Ben.

"The whole team's waiting for you Ben." Called Jay. "Let's go." After a few seconds of excitment, everyone finally starts getting down from the bleachers. I look over at Evie, who's frowning, having seen the whole Chad and Audrey ordeal with a front row seat.

"I'll see you in a sec." I call to Talia.

"Evie, wait!" I call out. She stops and turns around. "Look about Chad..."

"Yeah." She says, a scowl on her face.

"You deserve so much better than that."

"Really?" She asks, her expression softening a bit.

"Yeah, really. I promise you, girls like you don't need princes like that."

"Girls like me?"

"Yeah, confident, cool, fashinable, smart. You're better off with out a prince trying to take your spotlight."

"Thanks." She said.

"It's the truth."

"I mean about before. About you trying to warn me... I was really rude to you."

"No, don't worry about it. I was in your position to once. That's just what Chad does, he makes you feel all special while really he doesn't treat you like he should, until he decides to drop you."

"You had a thing with Chad?"

"Don't remind me." I made a disgusted face and Evie laughed.

"Thanks, again." She said, finally smiling.

"Anytime."

"So are you doing anything after the game?"

"We're going out to ice cream, you wanna join?"

"Sure."

"You know technically since you mother is my mother's stepmother, doesn't that make you sort of like my step-aunt." Evie laughed.

"I guess." We talked as we made our way back to Talia.

* * *

"For the first time, it's like I am more than just a pretty face." said Evie, coming up bihind Doug.

"A shocker huh?" Joked Doug in reply.

"Oh, hi Evie. What that?"

"A chemistry test." She said, sitting down next to Doug. "I got a B plus."

"Oh, good for you." I said in reply, before turning back to my homework.

"You were pretty great in there." Said Evie, turning to Doug. I peaked of from my homework at the two.

"So were you." Said Dough in reply, they both laughed.

"I bet I can get an 'A' on the next test without the mirror." She said, her voice sounding slightly flirtatious.

"Yeah. Well, maybe we can get together and we'll hang out with..." Said Doug.

"Yeah, let's get together." Replied Evie. I stared at the two, they were adorable.

"There you are!" Said Mal, walking up behind Evie. "I have been looking for you literally everywhere! Hi Sydney."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" Asked Evie.

"Ben just asked me out on... at date,"

"Nice." whispered Doug to himself.

"We can handle this." Replied Evie. "Bye."

"Bye." said Doug.

"What did I just see?" I asked, turning to Doug.

"Two girls going off to aply makeup." I rolled my eyes.

"Not that. What was going on with you and Evie?"

"There's nothing going on with..."

"Oh please, don't lie. I saw it with my own two eye."

"Saw what." Said a low voice from behind me. I turned around to find Jay standing there.

"Jay!" I called.

"Hey, I was wondring if you wanted to work on the project now?"

"Yeah that sounds great." I turned to Doug. "Do you mind if I go?"

"Go ahead, I'll see you later." Said doug, grabbing his stuff and getting up to leave.

"See you later!" I called as I got up to walk away with Jay.

"So what were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. So where did you want to go to work on the project?"

"Anywhere is fine." He replied.

"Okay, I have the perfect place. " I said, leading him away.


End file.
